Scream of the Evil Genie
Scream of the Evil Genie was the thirteenth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was written by R.L. Stine. It was preceded by Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum and followed by The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock. The tagline was, This genie's a major meanie!! Plot Coming home from school after a very tiring day, the reader takes a cola can out of the refrigerator. Once opened, instead of Cola, a genie named Jenna, dressed like a punk rocker, pops out. She grants the reader three wishes, so long as they're not violent, involve the death or injury of someone else, or are menial household tasks. However, the wishes should be spoken very precisely... Bad Endings (Every Bad Ending) *You decide not to ride the tiger to catch up with giant Jenna. She comes back to see, if you were catching up to her. Then she squishes you flat. *You try to make a wish. But the rat-man, a villain from a video game, swings his swords at you. It's implied that you die. *You use your last wish to get rid of a huge metal insect monster. Jenna remains your mom. Your real mom is nowhere to be found and stuck inside Jenna's old soda can. *You wish you never met Jenna and travel back in time, where your great-great-great-great grandmother is. *You decide to stay in the ocean to avoid a roaring beast that's somewhere in the jungle. The sun reflects off the water and it burns you to a crisp. It's implied that you die. *To get your mom out of Jenna's soda can, you decide not to waste you last wish and open it with a can opener, instead. In doing so, you invertedly destroy Jenna. Your mom remains five inches tall and is now angry that Randy is throwing a party. *You decide not to follow the parrot and you get scolded at, because you should've known that the parrot was going to help you get off the island. However, if this was your first Give Yourself Goosebumps book, you are given a second chance. If not, then it's "The End". *A co-worker steals your soda can and escapes from you in his new Ferrari. It's implied that you spend your career as the green and pink dragon, Wilfred, for a "Barney" type show. *You and Peter try to hide in a darkened hot-dog booth, but you trip up an alarm system. When the mall police arrive on the scene, you try to convince them that you are so rich, that you could buy the hot-dog booth, even the whole mall. But they don't believe you and it's implied that they arrest you. *You tell you butler, James, the whole story, and he agrees to open up forty cases of soda for you. But, when he finds the soda can, he wishes that he was rich and you were the butler. He warns you not to look for the soda can, since he's hidden it. *You get stuck on an island with other kids, who made bogus wishes from Jenna. You come to realize that you're all at Neverland. When Peter Pan appears, you scream. *Jenna becomes your mom, you have a pink-and-yellow striped face. And you brother can never open his mouth, since you wished he would shut it. *You wish to be the best looking ever and become a beautiful painting in a museum. *You wish the huge metal insect monster away. Katie praises you and invertedly wishes for a hundred brothers and sisters just like you. Soon, your house is overflowing with children, who look just like you. *You wish you never met Toobah and you travel back in time to where the whole story started. Still wanting to make wishes, you look for Jenna's soda can. Only your brother already has it and opened it. *Jenna tricks you and you waste your last wish. Then she wishes that she was free and that you would be the genie of the soda can. Later, a kid finds your can, opens it and you pop out of there, ready to grant their wishes. *You decide to run from the tiger, which ends up with him chasing after you and eating you. Good Endings (Every Good Ending) *You become a famous baseball player. You're so happy that you never make your third wish. When a fan asks for something of yours, you give them Jenna's soda can. *It's looks like you have to use you last wish to get your mom out of Jenna's soda can. But your mom has an idea and whispers it to you. So you turn to Jenna and wish for unlimited wishes. *You wish that Jenna was a regular person. You and Stephanie find yourselves at your old house. *You become real generous to people with your wealth and now you have a lot of friends. Your second wish is a big pizza party. Then your third wish is to make everyone else rich. *The tiger helps you get Jenna's wish-ring and you wish to go home. You get back to your old home and saves the six pack of soda... just in case. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Magic Category:Animals Category:Genies Category:Relatives Category:Siblings Category:Time Travel Category:Tigers Category:Parents Category:Giants Category:Transformations Category:Sports Category:Birds Category:Wishes Category:Stores Category:Jungles Category:Beaches Category:Snakes Category:Caves Category:Exhibits Category:Museums Category:Closets Category:Monsters Category:Mirrors Category:Sisters Category:Mothers Category:Fathers Category:Police Category:Foods Category:Snow Category:Villainesses Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Brothers